Prophecy Birds
by Archer of Freedom
Summary: Eagle, Dove, and Falcon are rogue kin looking for a place to call home. When they finally do, trouble starts to brew, and the fate of the four Clans unexpectedly falls into their paws.
1. The Three Rogues

1. Three rogues

There is a new prophecy born: _After the peace, shadow and thunder will clash, and three birds of the moss hold the future of the four Clans._

Forest streams ran smoothly down the path, beside a circle of bushes. It was newleaf. The soft sound slowly woke the three forms from their sleep. A white, thin furred cat slowly got up and prodded her one companion. The dark-fur tabby groaned and kicked the air with a paw. His fur was dark brown like the wood of an oak, and white above his paws. Light brown streaks stood out on his back and legs.

"Come on, Falcon. It's your turn to hunt. You promised," the white cat meowed. Falcon stirred and blinked at her with amber eyes

"Did I? Well, I guess there is no escaping." Falcon stretched and yawned. "This was a great place to stay. I guess we can't just stay a bit longer, Dove?" Dove snorted.

"We stayed here too long already. We don't want the cats to find our scent and us." She padded to the other form and prodded it sharply. "Eagle, wake up. You shouldn't sleep too late." Eagle opened her eyes.

"Don't forget I was watching for intruders last night. I deserve a good rest." She said, but got up on her paws when Dove prodded her with unsheathed claws. Gentle blue eyes stared into Eagle's sharp green eyes.

"No excuses. I don't want anything to happen to you two." Eagle purred.

"We care about you, too, Dove. Gentle, caring, and fierce is what our Dove is made out of." Eagle turned to look at Falcon. "Aren't you supposed to be hunting?"

"I'm going, you bossy furballs," He laughed, and ran out of the clearing, leaving behind rustling branches. Eagle snickered and turned to give her dark-brown and white body a wash. After a while, before her sister went to collect some herbs, Eagle turned to Dove. "Why is it so terrible to be found by those clan cats?" Dove sighed.

"I really don't know. I sometimes ask myself that same question."


	2. The Clan meets the rogues

2. The Clan meets the rogues

Eagle sat in the middle of the clearing, her senses prickling. Dove had gone to collect herbs, and Falcon still hasn't come back from hunting. 'He's probably stuffing his face.' Eagle smiled as she thought. She relaxed and stretched.

Rustling leaves stabbed at her senses and Eagle sprang to her paws, claws unsheathed. A scent filled her nose, and her sharp eyes picked up a form in the bushes. Eagle let her tense muscles soften.

"Well, as long as you don't spring at me, it's good to see you're alert." Falcon emerged into the opening with his mouth full of prey. Falcon let his load fall to the ground.

"Four of them. That is the first time you brought enough for all of us." Eagle replied.

"Don't get too desperate. I still need to pick up two more." With that, Falcon disappeared. Eagle sat again, hoping that she would not have to be so alert. Something cracked, and Eagle jumped. She sighed. 'Guess not.' Eagle pricked her ears. She could hear the sticks and twigs crack under weight, and could barely make out the slow padding of paws against the ground. Her nose picked up another scent, one that she did not recognize. It was definitely not Dove or Falcon, and not prey.

Eagle unsheathed her claws and slowly stood. "I know your there. Come out and stop stalking me." Her answer was silence. "Look, I don't want to come and find you just because you're shy. I am just guarding my place." Still silence. Then two cats stepped into the clearing. "Finally," Eagle muttered.

"How did you know we were here?" the silver she-cat asked.

"It wasn't that hard," Eagle replied. "Just open up your senses and you notice interesting things." Eagle eyed the two young cats. "Why are you here?" the golden colored cat narrowed his eyes.

"We're on dawn patrol. You are trespassing on ThunderClan territory. This is not your place. Who are you, and what clan do you belong to?"

Eagle sniffed. "Friendly, isn't he," she said to the silver tabby. "My name is Eagle, and I belong to no clan. My brother and sister and I just move from place to place." Eagle narrowed her own eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Silverpaw, and this is Sunpaw. We are apprentices from ThunderClan."

The silver tabby answered.

"Silverpaw. You don't say." Eagle looked at both of them. "I am sorry. I didn't know we were trespassing. You really don't have to be so hostile, Sunpaw." Sunpaw growled and started stalking towards Eagle. Suddenly, a yowl ripped the air that made Sunpaw pause. Falcon leaped out of the bushes, dropping the prey he had in his mouth. He crashed into Sunpaw and the two wrestled on the ground. Soon, Falcon was pinning his rival to the ground.

"Don't you dare stalk my sister, or you will answer to me," Falcon growled. Eagle glared angrily at her brother.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Falcon. Let him get up, and try not to start trouble." Falcon sheathed his claws and allowed Sunpaw to get up. Sunpaw spat at him.

"I could have taken you down if you gave me more time." Falcon narrowed his eyes.

"Respect those who are older than you. And you couldn't have taken me down. It is not wise to threaten a cat that can shred you in a matter of seconds. It could get you in a ton of trouble. You have to know your enemy first."

"Unless you are in a battle. It's more likely you are going to face someone more experienced, but I suppose that you will know your enemy's strategy or learn it quickly," Eagle added as she sat down.

"You should heed their words, young Sunpaw. They are dripping in wisdom." A voice called from with the bushes. Two forms stepped into the open. One was long-legged and had a black pelt with a white belly. The other was a golden, long-haired cat. The one that spoke was the black tom.

"Greetings. I am Spiderleg, and this is Lionheart. We are both warriors of ThunderClan."


	3. Chapter 3

3. Chapter 3

Spiderleg, Lionheart, Eagle, and Falcon stared into each others eyes. Amber and green eyes of the rogues locked with the clan cat's two pairs of amber eyes.

"More? Why doesn't the whole of this ThunderClan come," Falcon spat. True, he admired their strength and he always wanted to live with a Clan, even if it was temporary, but right now he seemed to forget that dream.

Sunpaw snarled. "You have something against that?" he flicked his tail at the fresh-kill Falcon had caught. "You are stealing prey from ThunderClan! I wouldn't be surprised if they did come and chase you out."

"I would," Lionheart growled. "That is not the way things work. Above all the warrior code. You have to evaluate the situation and size up the beast involved. Have you learned nothing, Sunpaw?" Sunpaw bowed his head, ashamed. 'He must be Lionheart's apprentice,' Eagle thought. She had no idea how that thought came into her head. ThunderClan. Hasn't she heard that name before? A different meow shattered her thoughts.

"Eagle? Falcon? Who are your friends?" Dove stepped out of the shadows with a mouthful of herbs.

"Watch out, Dove. You're stealing ThunderClan plants." Falcon warned. A slight smile showed on Eagle's muzzle.

"Come on, Falcon. Get off their case. We did trespass on their territory. We should have known better."

Falcon snorted. "Right. And fish walk on four legs. We didn't know there were territories. Besides, we must have been in every territory the way we move." Silverpaw blinked.

"You mean…you don't have a home?"

Dove dropped the leaves she was carrying. "Well, yes. That's why we don't have any scent you know of." Eagle licked her paw.

"And I did tell you young ones I'm not from a Clan." Spiderleg narrowed his eyes.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you might be killed? There are some cats I can name that aren't very merciful." Dove widened her eyes. Eagle nodded. It has crossed her mind every now and then. Perhaps that was the reason they tried dearly to avoid the Clans. Yes, they could have been caught, but they have done a pretty good job so far, haven't they?

"You can't wander forever. Sooner or later, you have to settle down." Lionheart paused. "Come with us back to the Clan. Maybe we can find you a place there." The three rogues stared, speechless. Allowing the words to sink in for a moment, Spiderleg then said,

"A trying offer, Lionheart, but I agree. We will wait for your answer." With those words, the four ThunderClan cats went just outside the bushes. Falcon turned to his sisters.

"Did you hear that? They are offering us a place to stay. For _good_." There was so much excitement in his voice that Eagle felt her heart being pierced. What if this doesn't work out? Before she could form them into words, Dove took the burden off Eagle's shoulders.

"They said maybe. It isn't permanent. It might not work out." Falcon's tail drooped. Eagle couldn't stand his sorrow any longer.

"We could try." They both looked at her.

"What," Dove asked. Eagle took a deep breath.

"We could try it out. See how life is, and if they will accept us." Dove glanced at Eagle and Falcon. Then she sighed reluctantly.

"Worth a shot, I guess." Excitement shone in Falcon's eyes as he fetched the two fresh-kills he had dropped leaping at Sunpaw, and sped off through the bushes. Eagle and Dove followed more slowly, each carrying their own bundle of either prey or herbs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Along the way, the dawn patrol met up with a hunting patrol and walked the rest of the time back to the ThunderClan camp with them. Of course, Eagle nor Dove and Falcon knew who they were. Silverpaw pointed out all the cats to them.

"Talking to Lionheart is his mother, Squirrelflight, one of the senior warriors. And then there's her apprentice, Robinpaw, one of the senior apprentices. The white she-cat is Whitefur, and the golden brown tom is Brackenfur, another senior warrior. He is going to join the elders soon. He has seen many battles, and his mate, Sorreltail, is going to join him after her two kits are apprenticed."

Eagle looked at Sunpaw and Robinpaw whispering in each others ears. "Is Sunpaw your brother?" Silverpaw nodded. "When are you to be a warrior, Silverpaw?"

"Not for a while. I barely was apprenticed two and a half moons ago."

Dove smiled. "Strange. It would seem that you have been an apprentice for longer and that. You acted very much like a warrior that I imagine." Silverpaw's eyes shone with the praise, but replied modestly,

"I wasn't that good. I just sat there." Eagle turned to Dove, amusement showing in her eyes. 'She is humble. That must be a good trait for a warrior.' Eagle's kithood was adventurous and wild. She got in so much trouble with her brother, while Dove was more serene. Eagle got around to discipline and patience when she was a bit older, but they all still had their wildness inside of them.

Squirrelflight had dropped back from the main group. "It's good to make new friends, Silverpaw, but don't get too attached. They might not stay." Silverpaw looked at her defiantly.

"They will stay, you'll see." She raced off to join her brother and Robinpaw.

"That's an impressive catch you've got there," Squirrelflight said, glancing at Eagle's and Falcon's load. Eagle looked at her apologetically.

"We are sorry. We wouldn't have taken them if we had known." Squirrelflight laughed quietly.

"It's not your fault. How were you supposed to know?" Dove looked relieved, and she turned away. "Anyway, I hope you find a place in the Clan. You three look strong and friendly." Squirrelflight then trotted off. Falcon shot an exasperated glance at his companions.

"That seems to get us all the time," he said through a mouthful of fur.


	4. ThunderClan Camp

4. ThunderClan Camp

As they first stepped into the camp, eyes were already on them. Apparently, they had smelled their unfamiliar scent, and went to investigate. Lionheart and Squirrelflight rushed towards a den, and disappeared inside.

"You can bring the prey to the pile over there." Spiderleg flicked his tail in the direction of the fresh-kill pile. "And you can also bring those medicine herbs to Leafpool." When he saw our confusion, he explained, "Leafpool is our medicine cat." Then he went to join Squirrelflight and Lionheart.

Dove and Eagle padded the direction to the medicine cat's den. When they arrived, they found a light brown she-cat put different kinds of plants in crevices in the rock wall.

"Excuse me?" Leafpool turned at the sound Eagle's voice

"Oh, hello. How can I help you?" Dove dropped the bundle of herbs on the ground.

"Spiderleg told us to come and bring you these herbs. I hope they are useful." Leafpool examined the plants.

"Juniper berries! I was running low on those. And water mint! It's like StarClan sent you to me." Leafpool narrowed her eyes at the two she-cats. "I haven't seen you before."

"I expect you haven't. We're rogues. Our brother and we were just kindly escorted here by the dawn patrol."

"Welcome! StarClan must be in a helpful mood. Sending me rogues with herbs I dearly need." Leafpool frowned. "But I expect you don't know what StarClan is."

"Oh, we know StarClan very well," replied Dove. Leafpool looked surprised.

"You do?" Eagle nodded.

"Our mother taught us a lot of the things we know." Leafpool blinked.

"Who is your mother?" Dove looked down.

"You mean who was our mother," Eagle murmured. "We called her mother or Moss, but her real name was Mossheart. She died just before we left to fend for ourselves. It was a disease, see. Ever since then, Dove had learned all these different kind of plants that helps for all these different kind of medical needs. She keeps thinking it was her fault." Eagle nudged her sister, "But we all know it wasn't, even Dove." Leafpool caught a glimpsed of sorrow in the blue and green eyes. She almost felt their pain.

"Bramblestar would want to speak with you. You better join your brother now." Dove and Eagle nodded their heads once and raced out the door. Leafpool recalled a vision only half a moon a ago. _After there is peace, shadow and thunder will clash, and three birds of the moss hold the future of the four Clans. _Could Dove, Eagle, and their brother play a part in the prophecy?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As his two sisters padded away, Falcon took a look around. The first thing he noticed about this camp was the extremely large ledge. The highest point, to him at least, was about three-quarter grown oak tree. Just by looking at it, Falcon could tell if a cat fell off it, they would die the minute they hit the ground. It would be a miracle if not.

Looking around some more, he also noticed cats were staring at him. They were all thinking the same thing. Falcon could tell by looking into their eyes. _Who in StarClan is that cat? Haven't seen him anywhere before. _Falcon snorted. One cat stepped out towards him. Falcon watched him take every step. The cat was dark gray, with equally dark eyes. When he was close enough, the gray cat started sniffing the air around him.

"Are you about to sneeze, or is there something wrong with the way I smell?" The gray cat hesitated.

"You don't have any scent I know of." Falcon purred in amusement.

"Really? How impressive of you to figure that out." The gray tom had a glint of humor in his eyes.

"You smell like a crow that's been dead for a moon, that's probably why I don't recognize it." Falcon swiped out playfully at him. "My name is Rainwhisker, and I am deputy of ThunderClan," the gray cat said.

"I am Falcon, leader and deputy of myself." Every cat within earshot snickered or purred, amused by the joke of this stranger. "And you, my friend, happen to smell like a fox that has been dead for half a moon." Rainwhisker smiled.

"That's better than you." The two knew friends started to wrestle each other, until there was one victor.

"Gotcha," Falcon meowed in his moderately deep voice, heart filled with pleasure of managing to beat his pretend rival. Rainwhisker got up and leaped for Falcon. Falcon laid down on his back, and kicked Rainwhisker's stomach as he passed over head. Rainwhisker landed on the ground with a big _thud_, and laid still. The watching cats were hushed, almost thinking he was dead until Rainwhisker stirred and slowly got up.

"That was quite a move. You must teach me that," Rainwhisker panted as he turned to Falcon. "I have been utterly defeated, and I admit you are quite the fighter as well." Falcon modestly licked his paw, and swiped it over his face.

"You weren't so bad yourself. You are quite the formidable warrior. No wonder you became deputy."

"That was quite a fight, Rainwhisker. You have proven yourself to be a greater warrior than before." Falcon turned around. The voice belonged to dark tabby tom, the image of a tiger. Rainwhisker bowed his head.

"But I lost rather quickly, Bramblestar. Falcon amazed me with his skills." Falcon purred.

"Not to worry. I'll teach you all I possibly can, new apprentice." Rainwhisker gave him a quick, laughing glance before turning back to Bramblestar. Bramblestar looked at Falcon.

"Where are your sisters, Dove and Eagle?" Falcon stole a glance over the tom's broad shoulder.

"Just behind you." Startled, Bramblestar turned his head to where Eagle and Dove had appeared.

"Greetings, Bramblestar," the two meowed together.

"Such a pleasure…"

"Though we imagined you differently…"

"We thought you would be huge…"

"But then again, we expect a normal cat as well. You look rather strong…"

"No doubt Squirrelflight is your mate…"

"And Lionheart is your kin, as well as some others?"

"Don't ask us how we know…"

"We just do!" Dove and Eagle finished together. Bramblestar, losing track of who was speaking, shook his head to clear it from confusion. He padded under the ledge, and called out in a clear voice,

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under Highledge." As soon as you could say "mouse", every cat in the camp, save the kits and mothers nursing them, were under Highledge. Dove, Eagle, and Falcon, not knowing what to do, stayed by the fresh-kill pile, until Rainwhisker beckoned them over. Cautiously, they padded over to the back of the crowd, and sat.

"As most of you well know, Lionheart's dawn patrol found three rogues somewhat near the border of ShadowClan." Yowls from the cats interrupted Bramblestar. A couple of cats turned to the three kin, challenging them with unsheathed claws. Falcon unsheathed his own claws, Dove's fur bristled as she growled, and Eagle sat with no reaction besides a quick turn to lick her back.

"Stop it, you two. Bramblestar will take care of this." As she spoke, Bramblestar yowled for silence. When the cats had settled down, he continued.

"I have no reason to believe they are ShadowClan cats. They have no permanent home, so I offer them to stay here and make ThunderClan their home now. Those who disagree, speak now, but one at a time, please." At first no cat stood, and then a gray, old cat stood.

"We should not welcome strangers into our home. What if they turn against us?"

"Ashfur, I highly doubt that they would do that," Leafpool announced. "They show every aspect of compassion, loyalty, love for each other, and everything good that I have seen in cats."

"Those three are probably hiding their true selves. They might think that compassion is just a weakness and try to prove their strength by destroying us," Ashfur hissed.

"Well that's a mouse-brained idea!" The sudden outburst from Eagle caused everyone to turn.

Ashfur's fur bristled. "What?"

"If there was one thing that our mother made sure that we would remember was that violence is not strength, and compassion is not weakness. We have lived by that ever since our mother's death, and every cat, besides our enemies, of course, did not think otherwise." Dove nodded.

"As far as I know, the only cat that really didn't have compassion and just ambition was…was…" Dove faltered, trying to think of cats that would fit the description. Falcon jumped and yowled,

"Tigerstar! The only cat we can think of is Tigerstar!" Eagle closed her eyes as the eyes of the Clan cats grew wider. But none was wider than those of Bramblestar.

"How do you know of Tigerstar?"

**I want two reviews to continue please. What did you think of my story so far?**


	5. Hostility

**Since no one seems to like this story, this will be my last chapter unless I get quite a few objections. So those people reading my story need to review and tell me what you think I should do.**

5. Hostility

Falcon blinked. "I…I don't think…"

"Answer the question! How do you know of Tigerstar?" Dove's blue eyes widened at the sound of forcefulness in Bramblestar's voice.

"We don't remember all too well. The name just came into our minds." Bramblestar's expression still didn't change. Eagle tried again. "We know the name, we know we have heard of him, but…I'm sorry." Bramblestar stared at his paws. Then he turned swiftly and padded towards his den.

"Uh, meeting over until further notice," Rainwhisker said as he and Squirrelflight raced after their leader. Dove sat there, eyes never leaving her paws, while Falcon and Eagle stared at each other in bewilderment. Finally, Eagle nudged Dove to her paws and meowed,

"Let's make ourselves useful and go hunting for a bit. The pile has gone low again." Looking around, she found Silverpaw by the apprentice's den and padded towards her. "In case any cat wants to know, tell them we went for a bit of hunting." Silverpaw nodded and walked into the den. Falcon, Dove, and Eagle disappeared through the brambles that protected the entryway.

Bramblestar paced in his den, fur burning because of the glare Squirrelflight gave him.

"You just walked out of there and left Rainwhisker to tell them that the meeting was over. And those three poor cats, they probably thought you were mad at them. I wouldn't be surprised if they just left feeling unwanted and angry at themselves." Bramblestar sighed and sat warily on the floor.

"You really think they would do that?"

"Wouldn't be surprised."

"I didn't mean it that way. I was just so surprised that they knew of my father." He paused. "What if they were once his followers?"

"Bramblestar, they weren't even alive at the time. Their mother? Possibly, but not them." Rainwhisker meowed.

Leafpool entered the den. "I don't think so. They would have remembered that. Besides remember the prophecy?" Bramblestar nodded. "Well, don't think it's strange that those three rogues are named after **birds**. StarClan must have made it so."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain the part about the moss."

"Actually, it probably does. In my den, Eagle and Dove told me that their mother's name was Moss. They also said that before she was Moss, she was Moss**heart**." Bramblestar's eyes narrowed.

"I knew of a Mossheart when in the time of Scourge. Firestar and Graystripe searched for her after the final battle, but she was never found. We all assumed she was dead." Rainwhisker nodded.

"She was Firestar's and Graystripe's best friend, besides Ravenpaw, of course." Squirrelflight blinked.

"So you think Eagle, Dove, and Falcon are kin of Mossheart?"

"It is possible. I must say Eagle is the image of her, just like you're the image of your father, Bramblestar." Bramblestar nodded to his deputy.

"See if they are in the camp. I want to speak to them."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Squeak! _Falcon was rewarded by the last sound that came out of his prey. Eyes gleaming in triumph, he turned with a mouse in his jaw. Dove purred.

"Well done, Falcon. You're a great hunter when you try." Falcon narrowed his eyes playfully. Eagle gazed at the sky.

"What will they think when we go back? They must think that we were once…um, followers of Tigerstar. Then again, maybe 'followers' isn't the right word." Dove shook her head.

"We shall know when we get there."

"Do we have to go back? We could just leave now."

"No, Falcon," Eagle said. "We have to bring the food back. Then maybe we could leave, if the situation doesn't favor us."

"Look, it's clear that some of them don't want us around. I say we drop off the food then leave immediately."

"Then we will be known as cowards. I do not want us to be known as a crowfood-eater coward!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rainwhisker raced across the camp towards Bramblestar's den. He had searched and asked everywhere, but he just couldn't find out where Eagle, Dove, and his new friend Falcon were. His thoughts made him pause. Falcon was a friend to him? Of course. You enjoy being with him.

Running once again, he almost ran into Silverpaw, who was stretching in front of the apprentice's den. Rainwhisker stopped, jerking forward. Startled, Silverpaw stumbled and fell.

"Rainwhisker! I am so sorry. It was my fault," Silverpaw stammered as she picked herself off the ground. Rainwhisker shook his head.

"I should have watched where I was going. I'm sorry. Do you know where those three cats are?"

"Yes, they said they were going hunting right after the meeting. Is everything okay with Bramblestar?" Silverpaw got no answer. Rainwhisker was already in their leader's den.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The three kin were in trouble. The first step into the camp was met by Ashfur. They stood staring at each other until on spoke.

"Tigerstar was only known by the Clans, and another clan that had helped Tigerstar try to take over, and that's BloodClan. How do you know of Tigerstar?" Falcon tilted his had to one side.

"BloodClan? Who or what is that?" Ashfur scowled.

"Stop pretending. You were probably sent by ShadowClan, that's why you were found near the border. Who are you really and what is your mission?" Dove backed away a bit, and Eagle stepped forward a pace.

"I am Eagle, and this is my sister Dove, and my brother Falcon. Our mission is to put prey in the fresh-kill pile, and then figure out why you keep throwing mouse-brained ideas into the air!" Ashfur snarled and his fur stood up on end.

"Ashfur, this is crazy," a white elder named Cloudtail rasped. "If they were sent from ShadowClan they have been long gone by now, or attacking you where you stand." While Cloudtail tried to talk sense into Ashfur, murmuring broke out among the camp. Dove was staring at her paws again, Eagle gazed unhappily around, upset that just their presence was causing trouble around here, and Falcon stared at each face, challenging them to come forward and say that he was once something like a murderer or liar in his face.

"_Stop!_" Dove and Eagle yowled. Stunned silence brought a chance to speak.

"We will leave if that is what you want. I don't know who the heck BloodClan is and why you are accusing us of being followers. We weren't even born then, I think. I don't want trouble caused by us just being here. We'll leave, and maybe our paths won't cross again for everyone's sake!" Eagle stopped, panting for breath after her speech. Silverpaw stepped over.

"If you leave, I leave with you. I believe that you had nothing to do with Tigerstar or BloodClan, and I don't like what's going on here." Eagle found no words to speak. Suddenly, Sunpaw, of all cats, stood and padded over.

"I believe you, too. All the time, you calm, and didn't start any fights, but rather tried to solve them. And don't forget you haven't been here very long." Falcon had a laugh in his eyes.

"No way. You two are too young to roam. Your place is here, and not anywhere else."

"Your place is not to roam either, Eagle." Bramblestar padded into the opening in front of the three kin. "My wish is for you to stay, if that is okay with you and everyone else here." He looked around. There were no objections, even from Ashfur, who looked down, ashamed of his accusation. "It is impossible for you to be followers of Tigerstar or BloodClan, and I know that you aren't from ShadowClan. We could teach you the warrior code."

Eagle stared into Bramblestar's eyes and saw truth. She knew he wanted them here, same with Rainwhisker, Lionheart, Silverpaw, and Sunpaw even. Maybe the rest would come around soon. She turned and looked questionably to her brother and sister. They nodded in silent agreement. Eagle took a deep breath.

"We accept, and welcome the thought of ThunderClan being our new home." Bramblestar nodded.

"Then let us begin." He sat with Rainwhisker and Squirrelflight as they began teaching about the ways of the Clans. As Eagle listened, she wondered if she and her kin joining the Clan was a good decision or if it was not. _Is this the right thing to do? Oh StarClan, what are you planning?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Enjoy your reading.**

6. A home for good

"I say these words before StarClan that they may hear and approve of my choice." Bramblestar looked at Eagle, Dove, and Falcon. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" The once rogues looked at each other in excitement.

"I do," They said solemnly in unison.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Falcon, from this moment on you shall be known as Falconstorm. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on Falconstorm's head, and the new warrior licked his shoulder respectfully, and then took his place among the warriors. Bramblestar turned to Dove.

"From this moment on you shall be known as Doveheart. StarClan honors your protectiveness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Doveheart did the same actions as Falconstorm, and sat beside him with the warriors. At last, Eagle was the only one left. She stood, waiting for her name and rank.

"Eagle, from this moment on you shall be known as Eaglewind. StarClan honors your spirit and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Eagle licked his shoulder respectfully as he laid his muzzle on the last new warrior. Eaglewind sat proudly with her brother and sister.

"Falconstorm! Doveheart! Eaglewind! Falconstorm! Doveheart! Eaglewind!" The Clan chanted their names over and over until Bramblestar flicked his tail for silence.

"All three of you shall take a vigil tonight until dawn. The rest of the Clan can rest comfortably. The meeting is over." Cats came up to congratulate the new members of their Clan. Among the first was Rainwhisker and Silverpaw, purring loudly.

"Quiet down. You're making enough noise for prey miles away to hear." Falconstorm's remark only made the two's purrs louder.

"And just to think that three days ago you three were first walking into the camp. Now you're full warriors of ThunderClan," Rainwhisker meowed. Eaglewind nodded.

"And we are very ex…" Eaglewind stopped as she grimaced in pain. She lifted her tail and found one of Sorreltail's kits firmly lodged on Eaglewind's tail.

"You know that does kind of hurt, Dapplekit. Could you by any chance stop biting my tail? I want to keep it." Dapplekit let go and dropped to the ground.

"Wildkit dared me to. He said that if I don't do it that he will get you for a mentor." Eaglewind purred. She had become very attached to Sorreltail's kits.

"Well, you tell Wildkit that it's not my decision to be his mentor and that you two are three moons away from becoming apprentices. And don't always listen to Wildkit." Dapplekit nodded furiously.

"Yes, Eaglewind," she replied and raced off to find her brother. Eaglewind examined her tail.

"Cats better watch out when she's a warrior. Dapplekit has a nasty bite." Falconstorm narrowed his eyes.

"What's this? My newly made warrior sister was taken down by a kit? Well, you don't say." Doveheart and Rainwhisker laughed.

"Come on, you two. Let's eat and take a quick nap." Doveheart started towards the fresh-kill pile, and then broke into a run with her brother and sister. Rainwhisker paused, then slowly padded towards a white she-cat who was talking to Sorreltail.

"Whitefur, would you like to eat with me and my friends," Rainwhisker asked as he flicked his tail towards Eaglewind, Doveheart, and Falconstorm. His heart was full of hope for Whitefur to say yes. Whitefur turned to her mother. Sorreltail nodded.

"Alright. Just give me a moment and I will be right there, okay?" Rainwhisker nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" Whitefur purred.

"A vole would do just nicely," she mewed as Rainwhisker raced off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eaglewind eyed the load their friend carried as Rainwhisker padded up to them with a squirrel and a vole. "Hungry, or is someone special joining us?" Rainwhisker shuffled his paws.

"It's just Whitefur. I asked her if she wanted to come and eat with us." Falconstorm's eyes widened.

"You like Whitefur, don't you?" Rainwhisker turned and gazed at the white she-cat licking her mother on the head and starting to walk towards the four cats. He looked his three friends, embarrassed.

"She is great, isn't she?"

Eaglewind nodded. "She's just fine, Rainwhisker. You two are perfect for each other."

Rainwhisker looked down. "What if she doesn't like me that much? What if she just wants to be friends?" the kin looked at each other.

"You don't know that, Rainwhisker," Doveheart replied quietly. "Even if Whitefur wants to be friends and nothing more, it's better than nothing."

"Take it slow, and don't rush. Do it at her pace and your own pace." Falconstorm took one more gulp before stretching. "I am bushed. I retire to the warrior's den." After burying the remains of his dinner, Falconstorm trudged off.

"Where is he off to?" Whitefur came up behind them and stared at the cat in the distance. Eaglewind snickered.

"He claims he needs a good rest after all the work he has done." Whitefur tilted her head questionably.

"What has he done?"

Doveheart laughed. "Nothing!"

Rainwhisker prodded the vole on the ground.

"I got this for you, just like you wanted." Whitefur nodded

"Thank you, Rainwhisker." She bent down and took a bite of the vole. She sat comfortably while she chewed, and continued her meal.

The four cats had a wonderful meal together, and talked about a lot of things. Whitefur asked lots of questions regarding the kin's adventures and troubles in their roaming life. Eaglewind and Doveheart told a couple of their stories, but they never enjoyed their constant traveling. Although they had to admit that some of the things they saw, the creatures they met, and the adventures they had were quite astonishing. After they came to the lake, they've kept away from the Clans and had a pretty uneventful life for the past three moons. When Rainwhisker asked how old they really were, the sisters had to think about that. They never really thought about it. After a while, they came to a conclusion that they were about six to seven moons younger than Squirrelflight. After a while, Rainwhisker got a bit flustered with Whitefur, and the sisters went of to leave them be.


End file.
